


What comes around

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: A little bontage, Binhwan - Freeform, Junchan, M/M, Powerbottom!Jinhwan, chanbin, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin hasn't been paying attention to Jinhwan lately so Jinhwan comes up with a plan only for it to backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What comes around

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Birthday Nanii!

Eight days.

It's been eight days of neglect by Hanbin.

But Jinhwan knew Hanbin wasn't doing it on purpose.

 

Hanbin had been busy at the studio with Bobby writing lyrics for their next album. Still, Jinhwan was unsettled. Jinhwan was a clingy partner and he needed attention. He was going to be mature about it and just let Hanbin come to him but…. Eight mother fucking days… Hanbin was truly pushing his limits here.

Jinhwan went to Hanbin and their shared room to look for something cute to wear. He was gonna get Hanbin's attention today, he was on a mission.

He rumbled through his closet and pulled out a light pink shirt and short blue jean shorts. It was a simple outfit that went a long way.

Fifteen minutes later Jinhwan was out the apartment heading out to the studio.

 

 

Once, Jinhwan got there he was dumbfounded by what he found. Hanbin, Bobby, and Chanwoo on the couch play fighting with each other. It was cute and looked fun. But that was the problem. Hanbin should be having fun with him not Bobby and Chanwoo. That's his boyfriend not theirs.

Jinhwan was fuming. It wasn't fair. Here he thought his boyfriend was working hard and didn't have time to mess around. He was clearly wrong. If Hanbin had time to mess around with Bobby and Chanwoo, then he should of had time to spend some time with him too.

Jinhwan walked out into the hall where he wouldn't be spotted by the guys. He stood there pouting at himself. Hanbin was about to pay for neglecting him.

Just as Jinhwan was trying to come up with an idea there it came ,up walking towards him in all his glory. Junhoe. Jinhwan raced down the hall to meet him half way.

"Junhoe" Jinhwan spoke in a low voice. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Help me out with my revenge, will you?" Jinhwan grined mischievously.

"What kind of revenge Hyung?" Junhoe questioned, his head tilting sideways cutely.

"Hanbin has been neglecting me horribly. I need your help to make him jealous for me."

"Oh…" Junhoe paused. "Hyung, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean why don't you just go talk to him? Why be sneaky like this?"

Jinhwan pouted. He didn't need to be lectured by the second youngest of the group. He didn't care if he was being childish. He was pissed and wanted to get a rise out of Hanbin right now. Jinhwan crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ugh fine Hyung, I'll help. I hate seeing you look so mad." Junhoe admitted.

"Yay~" Jinhwan chirped sweety.

Junhoe shook his head at the eldest.

"Okay so here's the plan."

 

Back at there apartment, Jinhwan waited for Hanbin to get out of the shower so he can put his plan into motion. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hanbin's face. He wanted his boyfriend's head to explode with jealousy.

He went to look for Junhoe to confirm his plans. He went to the maknae's room where he encountered a pretty sight.

The two youngest groaning lewledly into each other's embrace. Junhoe's pale flesh flushed bright pink against Chanwoo's sun kissed skin. Jinhwan was curious to see how far they would go but he needed Junhoe now, Hanbin was already out of the shower getting dressed.

"Ahem." A cheshire grin spread across Jinhwan's face. "So umm you two…"

Chanwoo and Junhoe jumped up pulling away from each other quickly. They were embarrassed they had been caught.

They both struggled to talk but before either of them could explain anything Jinhwan spoke up first.

"I don't really care if something is going on between you two. I just need Junhoe to come with me. He promised to help me with my revenge."

Jinhwan skipped to Junhoe's side pulling him out of the room. Chanwoo just started at them awkwardly as they exited.

 

 

 

Junhoe was still a little flustered by the recent even, he fanned himself to help cool himself down.

Jinhwan grinned at him.

"Wow Junhoe, you got it bad." He snicked.

Junhoe swatted at him.

"Shut up" a smiled pressed on his lips.

Hanbin walked into the living room. There he saw Junhoe laying on the couch with Jinhwan's tiny frame on top of him. Jinhwan's small fingers clutched into Junhoe's shirt cutely.

Nothing.

Hanbin walked over to the sink to get a glass of water then he skipped out like he saw nothing.

"What the fuck." Jinhwan let out once Hanbin left.

"That mother fucker." Jinhwan was furious.

If Hanbin was a good boyfriend the sight of him and some other guy should of pissed him off.

He quickly calmed himself.

"Okay Junhoe plan b."

Junhoe flinched. "Ah.. Not plan b…."

 

 

 

Jinhwan and Junhoe walked to Hanbin's room where he and Chanwoo were playing video games on the floor.

Jinhwan and Junhoe sat behind them as the two focused on their game.

Jinhwan clung to Junhoe's arm caressing his thigh. He hoped Hanbin could see this out of his peripheral vision. Junhoe shifted away slightly. It was clear he was uncomfortable with this. This was Junhoe's biggest weakness. He always was blunt and honest about his feelings. His face clearly showing his true emotions.

Jinhwan frowned.

"Just try and pretend your enjoying this" Jinhwan whispered angrily.

Junhoe just nodded and mouthed a sorry to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan decided it was time for drastic measures.

"Junnie~ can you give me a shoulder message? I have a knot and it's killing me~"

Junhoe rolled his eyes. Jinhwan smacked him.

"Okay hyung." Junhoe turned to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan decided to make things just a little interesting so he got up and sat in Junhoe's lap.

Junhoe let out a loud sigh.

This kid was really pushing it Jinhwan thought.

Junhoe started to message Jinhwan's back.

Which by the way, Junhoe was horrible at it Jinhwan thought.

Even though Jinhwan was in pain he tried to make it sound like he was having the best time of his life.

Jinhwan really exaggerated his groans and grunts. Hoping it would trigger Hanbin.

But still, nothing…

Jinhwan was glaring strongly at the side of Hanbin's head hoping to burn a hole right through it.

Jinhwan turned to Junhoe to warn him that he was hurting him but then he realized the punk was to focused on Chanwoo. No wonder his massage sucked this asshole was to busy looking at Chanwoo.

Jinhwan was on the breaking point. He didn't know how much more negligence he could take. It was driving him insane.

Just then Chanwoo got up.

"Hyung" this was obviously directed towards Hanbin. "Come with me to get some drinks will you?"

Without saying anything Hanbin got up to go him.

Once both boys left the room Jinhwan snapped at Junhoe.

"You fucking idiot you were hurting me!"

Junhoe was taken aback.

"You sounded like you were enjoying it through?"

Junhoe's oblivious attitude really pissed him off.

Jinhwan pouted at he waited for his boyfriend and Chanwoo to return to the room.

 

 

Twenty minutes later and they still haven't returned.

"Jesus fucking Christ how long does it take to get a fucking drink? Did they fucking go swim across the ocean or what the fuck?" Jinhwan scoffed getting up to go see his boyfriend's wear abouts. Junhoe got up to follow him too. He was also curious as well.

Now what happened next was well….. a hot mess.

Hanbin was on the counter with his legs wrapped around Chanwoo's torso. Chanwoo groaping Hanbin's ass cheeks in his palms. Hanbin groaning sinfully in Chanwoo's mouth.

Jinhwan's jaw dropped.

That was the last straw.

He doesn't care if he was about to sound like a little bitch right now. Hanbin is his fucking Daddy and there was no way he was gonna watch as the youngest made Hanbin look like a cockslut for his dick.

Jinhwan ran over to Chanwoo and pulled him away from Hanbin.

"WHAT THE FUCK HANBIN. YOU FUCKING COCK SLUT. YOUR MY DADDY NOW YOU GET YOUR ASS UP AND COME FUCK ME PROPERLY."

Hanbin and Chanwoo broke out into a laughter.

Jinhwan was confused by there reaction.

"You fucking little shits. YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU." Jinhwan shouted.

"I'm an actor remember?" Chanwoo mused. "I told Hanbin about your little revenge plan and we decided to do a little revenge ourselves."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!?" Jinhwan was still yelling.

"You interuped Junhoe and my little session." Chanwoo's evil grin turned into a frown. "Never get in the way of a man and his dick" with that Chanwoo walked over to a flustered Junhoe and dragged him into his room.

Jinhwan stood there trying to figure out everything that was going on.

Did that just happen.

Yes.

Yes it did.

Mother fucking Satanwoo.

He looked over to his boyfriend who still had a smile plastered onto his face. Jinhwan wanted to whip that smug smile off his stupid face but fuck he was so horny and seriously over trying to redeem his pride.

 

"So you wanna fuck?" Hanbin put it bluntly.

"God. I thought you'd never ask." Jinhwan pushed Hanbin down onto the couch.

"You own me an overdue fuck" Jinhwan reached down to pull off his pants and boxers.

Hanbin bite his lower lip.

"Did you miss me?" Hanbin reach up to pull Jinhwan's shirt off.

Jinhwan swatted his hands.

"No you don't get to touch me." Jinhwan grabbed his t-shirt and used it to tie Hanbin's hands above his head.

"Bondage? Really Jinhwan?" Hanbin chuckled.

"Your my fucking Daddy. Remember who's hole it is that makes you this heated."

Jinhwan pushed two fingers inside himself prepping himself for Hanbin's cock. He let out a little groan.

Hanbin watched this, want filling his eyes.

Jinhwan won't lie. Watching his boyfriend watch him fuck himself was pretty fun.

Jinhwan lowed himself down on Hanbin's length. Letting his walls clutch around Hanbin's member. It was like heaven. God, he missed this.

Slowly Jinhwan rocked his small hips up and down at a slow pace. Watching Hanbin's face contort to the pleasure.

"Fuck Daddy" Jinhwan breath hitched.

Typically Jinhwan liked a little foreplay but going so long without sex just turned him into a little desperate bitch.

Jinhwan picked up the speed rocking faster. His groans getting louder.

Hanbin rocked his head back obviously enjoying this pleasure.

"Your mine Kim Hanbin" Jinhwan panted possessively.

"Fucking God" Hanbin cursed as Jinhwan's walls began to tighten.

"My names not God Hanbin." Jinhwan growled.

Hanbin would laugh if he could but he was so caught up in the moment all he cared about was his incoming orgasm.

Jinhwan could tell Hanbin was getting close. Hanbin was sweating. His hair stuck to his forehead. Hanbin's fingers clutched to the cloth that bound his hands. A few minutes later Hanbin orgasmed inside Jinhwan. Jinhwan pumped himself and cummed a few minutes later.

 

"Now you tell me. Did you miss me?"

Hanbin was still trying catching his breath. "Heck yeah I did."

Jinhwan smiled proudly to himself.

"Good."

Before they could get dressed they noticed loud yelling coming from Chanwoo's room.

"So… who do you think tops?" Hanbin questioned.

"Only one way to find out" Jinhwan giggled mischievously.


End file.
